


Nothing Changed

by CandyFox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Power Imbalance, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyFox/pseuds/CandyFox
Summary: There was no love lost between Starscream and Megatron. This doesn't change that.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Nothing Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the over/under challenge at fan_flashworks on Dreamwidth.

The meeting went as well as Starscream had predicted. Blitzwing flipped through personalities like it was going out of style, Lugnut could barely go a second without praising Megatron, and Blackarachnia didn't seem to want to be there at all. Megatron ended the meeting after nothing was clearly going anywhere. He sent the three of them out of the bridge of the Nemesis, leaving him and Starscream alone.

Starscream took the opportunity presented before him to tell Megatron about what he was doing wrong as leader. "I told you that having Blackarachnia turn Blitzwing into a triple changer was a bad idea. Now his processor is all messed up and he can barely concentrate on one thing at a time. You never listen to my advice even though I'm your second in command."

Megatron rolled his optics. "I do listen to your council, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do as you advise. Shockwave agreed with me that we need more tactical advantages against the Autobot forces and having a Decepticon capable of triple changing is a good way to achieve that. Blitzwing might be hard to deal with right now, but he will be an asset to our cause."

Starscream's wings twitched. Of course Megatron went behind his back and asked for Shockwave's opinion! Shockwave wasn't as annoying as Lugnut, but he was still a sycophant who rarely ever disagreed with Megatron.

"If I was the leader, I wouldn't go behind my second's back and-"

"Starscream," Megatron said in a low and dangerous voice, interrupting him.

Megatron glared down at Starscream with such intensity that Starscream backed up a step. Megatron took this as a moment of weakness and backed Starscream up until his back hit the wall. He placed his servo next to Starscream's helm and loomed over him. Starscream glared right back up at Megatron. He knew he could intimidate Autobot soldiers, but to Megatron he was about as intimidating as an organic. It didn't stop him from giving as good as he got.

"You can think all you want about what you'd do as leader, but that doesn't change the fact that you aren't. I named you as my second because I value your cunning mind against the Autobots, but I will not tolerate you undermining my leadership."

Starscream opened his mouth to protest, but he stopped short when he felt Megatron's servo on his wing. It wasn't often that he was stunned into silence, but his wings being touched was enough to do that. Megatron started gently petting his wing and Starscream hated how good it felt. Megatron knew what he was doing as his fingers found the delicate cables in his wing and rubbed them as gently as possible. Starscream wasn't able to stop himself from moaning. Megatron applied a little more pressure and pinched the cables to add a bit of pain to the pleasure.

"I don't always need you to agree with me, but I do need you to respect my decisions. I won't tell you this again," Megatron said. He moved his servo away from the cabless, but still on Starscream's wing.

Starscream narrowed his optics up at Megatron. His body felt hot with nowhere for the heat to go. He placed a servo on Megatron's chassis and pushed him, but he barely budged.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Starscream asked. He wanted to tell Megatron where he could shove his respect, but kept that comment to himself .

Megatron moved his servo off from Starscream's wing over to his chin and tilted his helm up. He bent down and his lips met Starscream's own in a dominating kiss. Megatron's mouth was demanding and Starscream fought back with a demand of his own. He felt Megatron's servo move down his chassis and between his legs. Starscream didn't bother putting up a fight and let his interface array open. Megatron briefly rubbed at Starscream's valve before wrapping his servo around Starscream's pressurised spike. Megatron rubbed up and down his spike with an expert hand. He stimulated each node on Starscream's spike as he kept up a brutal pace. 

Starscream was close to overloading when Megatron abruptly stopped. He had been ready to give Megatron a piece of his processor when he felt thick fingers rub at his valve. Megatron pushed his fingers deep inside Starscream's wet valve. He rubbed the mesh lining and stimulated the nodes inside of Starscream's valve.

He pulled his fingers out of Starscream, leaving him dazed. Megatron's own interface array opened and his spike had already pressurised. He lifted Starscream up against the wall with both servos and lined his spike up with Starscream's valve. Before Starscream could get used to the new position, Megatron thrust up into him. Even after interfacing a few times, mostly after an argument, Starscream was not used to how big Megatron felt inside of him.

Megatron's grip on Starscream was tight as he thrust into him. His spike stimulated the nodes inside of Starscream's valve as Megatron set a unforgiving pace. It didn't take long for Starscream to reach overload. Megaton had the decency to continue holding Starscream as he clung onto him until his overload passed. He put Starscream back on his pedes and closed his interface array, his spike depressurised.

Starscream felt a little wobbly on his feet, but had the wall to keep him up straight. He closed his interface array, then looked up at Megatron who regarded him coolly. Nothing had changed between them.

"You should rest in case we run into any trouble. I might have need of you as my second in command," Megatron said. His optics didn't have a shred of warmth in them as he turned to face away from Starscream.

Starscream managed to get his legs under control and left Megatron alone in the bridge. He would become leader of the Decepticons one of these solar cycles, he just had to wait for the right opportunity to come along.


End file.
